Chirstmas Time
by soupus
Summary: Shane's the new girl at East High and Troy's new neighbor. She's nice, smart and so beautiful all the girls at school consider her 'intimidating'. Christmas is right around the corner and Troy is interested, will he make a move?
1. Chapter 1

**Here we go again, a new High School Musical Story**

Troy stood in his home basketball court with Chad, Jason and Zeke. They had just spent about two hours playing and were tired. They were chatting about winter vacation which started at the end of the week.

"So are you going to have the usual Christmas party this year?" Chad asked Troy.

"Yea, this Friday."

"Sweet."

"Well I have some homework to do so I'm going to head home," Zeke said.

"Yea, we are too," Jason said.

"Ok, I'll meet you guys up front in a second," Troy said. The boys walked out to the front driveway just in time to see a large moving truck pull in front of the house across the street.

"Looks like Troy's new neighbors are here," Jason said.

"Guess so." A black Range Rover pulled into the driveway, followed by a black 7-Series, a black CTS and finally a black G-Wagon.

"Whoa," the boys said in shock. Out of the Range Rover came a fit middle-aged man, out of the 7-Series a good looking woman, the CTS a guy that looked about twenty-one and like a Ford Model and then came the G-Wagon.

"Oh…" Chad said.

"My…" Zeke chirped.

"Wow…" Jason finished. She must have been the hottest girl any of those boys had laid eyes on. She stepped out of the car in a black shirt with a black biker jacket, jeans and converse. She picked up her puma back pack and closed the car door. Everything was going in slow motion for the boys. She opened the back door and reached for a leash.

"And she goes to take out her tea cup something," Chad said. Tea cup nothing, instead jumped out an intimidating German Sheppard. She looked up and saw them all staring at her. At first she gave them a weird look then smiled. They all put goofy grins on and smiled back.

* * *

Troy looked out front and only saw the guys staring at something I front of Troy's house. He walked out.

"What are you guys staring at?"

"A goddess," Zeke said as if he was in a trance. Troy looked across the street and saw his new neighbor and had to admit, she was beautiful. She looked at Troy and gave him a small wave, him waving back.

"Troy I am moving in," Chad said.

"If he is I am too," Zeke said.

"I'm sure Taylor and Sharpay would love to hear that," Troy said. "Now go home."

"You just want her all to yourself," Chad said as he got into his blue F250. Zeke got into his silver Trailblazer and Jason in his gray Scion and they were gone. Troy looked over at the girl and smiled once more before going inside.

* * *

"Shane are you coming inside?" Julian asked Shane.

"Yea," she said. "Come on Steve-O." the dog followed her inside and the movers started moving everything inside.

* * *

"Our new neighbors are here," Troy said to Jack and Julia (**made it up**) Bolton.

"Oh, wonderful. I'm going to go over later and invite them over for dinner tomorrow."

"Mom its Tuesday, are you sure you want to invite them over in the middle of the week?" Troy asked.

"Why not?" Troy walked up to his room and took a shower. He did his homework then was called out for dinner.

"Hey Troy how about you walk Sunshine when you're done?" Jack asked about their Golden Retriever.

"Ok." After dinner Troy called Sunshine over and took her outside. When Troy walked outside the block was silent and the cold December wind was making the trees slightly ruffle. When he closed the front door to his house he heard an echo. He found it strange to hear the door echo but thought nothing of it. He walked down the front steps and looked across the street and saw his new neighbor with her dog. She walked down the porch steps and noticed Troy. They looked at each other for a second before Troy spoke up.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi."

"I'm Troy."

"Shane."

"You taking him for a walk?" Troy asked, mentally kicking himself for asking such an obvious question. She let out a small laugh.

"Yea, you know a good place to take him to?" she asked.

"Well there is a park just down this road; it's where I take her," Troy said, pointing at Sunshine.

"Sounds good, you going over there now?" Shane asked.

"Yea." They started walking on opposite sides of the street. "So where are you from?" Troy asked.

"LA."

"Oh cool, why'd you move out here?"

"My dad likes this place for some reason."

"Let me guess, you didn't want to move out here?"

"Not at first, but now I think it might be ok," she said with a smile. They reached the park and met at the gate. They walked in and took the leashes off the dogs. They sat on a bench as the dorgs ran around. "What's her name?" Shane asked about Sunshine.

"Sunshine and his?"

"Steve-O." he laughed at the name.

"What school are you going to go to?"

"I think its East High."

"That's where I go."

"Great, at least I'll start knowing somebody."

"Yea, you'll make friends."

"For some reason that's not always easy for me."

"Why?"

"Well I'm kind of shy."

"Really?"

"Yea and most girls also find me intimidating."

"Well I can see why…I mean…"

"It's ok. So when do we go on Christmas vacation?"

"Well this is our last week."

"Great."

"I'm having a party this Friday and you should come."

"If I'm not considered a loser, I will." They talked for a while more before heading back home.

"Ok so I'll call you in the morning so we can go to school together," Troy said.

"Alright, goodnight."

"Goodnight." He waited for her to go inside before crossing the street and going home.


	2. Chapter 2

Troy walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Good morning," he said with a bright smile.

"Good…morning," Julia said awkwardly. "Troy I usually have to pry you out of bed, and you're here, dressed, wide awake and," she looked at her watch, "half an hour early."

"Oh well I'm taking Shane to school today."

"Shane? As in our new neighbor Shane?"

"Yea, how do you know her?"

"Well I was at her house yesterday when she got home from walking…what is it Steve?"

"Steve-O, I just didn't want her to be late on her first day."

"Well that's nice of you." He stood there for a second.

"Ok, bye." He picked up his notebook and walked out the front door. He flipped open his phone and called Shane.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey it's Troy, are you ready?"

"Almost, come over."

"Ok." He hung up and crossed the street. Shane's mother opened the door.

"Hi, I'm Troy."

"Hello Troy, I'm Jane, Shane's mother."

"Nice to meet you."

"Come on in, Shane's almost ready."

"Thank you." He walked into the unbelievably large house.

"Are you hungry?" Jane asked.

"Um…"

"Shane told me you're a basketball player and I know you guys have big appetites please come into the kitchen." He followed her into the kitchen and sat down in the built in diner booth. A maid set down a plate with eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, and hash browns. On the side came toast, muffins and a fruit bowl.

"Wow, thank you." He began to eat. Five minutes later the back door swung open and in walked a guy that Troy hadn't seen before.

"Hey Julian, this is Troy, he's our front door neighbor and going to be taking Shane to school," Jane said.

"What's up man?" Julian said, shaking Troy hand.

"Hey man, you're Shane's brother?" Troy asked.

"Yea."

"Where were you?" Jane asked.

"I went for a run."

"Troy is captain of the basketball team."

"Cool, maybe we can shoot some hoops today when you get back from school."

"Sounds good."

"Ugh, Julian, go shower your stinking up the kitchen," Shane said, walking into the kitchen.

"Right, give me a hug," he said walking over to her.

"Touch me and I'll make sure you never have babies." He blew a kiss at her and walked upstairs. She slid in front of Troy and a plate of food was placed in front of her.

"He seems cool," Troy said.

"Yea, well you wouldn't think so if you lived with him." Troy let out a laugh. "So I was thinking we can take my car."

"Which would be which one of the fantastic four?"

"G-Wagon, but we switch off all the time."

"That's nice." She smiled and they finished eating their breakfast.

"Bye mom."

"Bye, have a great day kids."

"Thank you," Troy said. They walked out of the house and Shane tossed the keys to Troy.

"Here you go." She got into the passenger side of the car and Troy stayed outside staring back and forth from the keys to the car. Shane had to beep to snap him out of it. He got into the car and put his hands on the wheel. "You have to put the keys into the ignition, Troy."

"Right." He started up the car.

"Dude relax."

"Sorry, I just don't want to do anything to your car."

"You wont, now come on." He backed out of the driveway and they were on their way. "You see it's not that bad."

"Yea, sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it." They had a short conversation since school was only about ten minutes away.

Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Sharpay, Kelsi, Ryan, Jason and Gabriella were all sitting outside waiting for Troy to get there.

"What's taking him so long?" Gabriella asked. She and Troy weren't officially together but everyone thought they were, especially with the way they acted towards each other.

"Wait; is that a G-Wagon?" Zeke asked when he saw the car from a distance.

"My friend yes it is," Chad said excitedly. They all sat up and moved closer to the parking lot to get a better view.

"Ok, why are they so excited to see what's in the G-Wagon?" Taylor asked.

"Beats me," Sharpay said. All three boys were literally jumping. The car parked and Chad slapped Zeke's arm.

"Here she comes," he said.

"Excuse me? Here who comes?" Taylor asked. Everyone else stood up and lined up next to the boys. The driver side door opened and out stepped…

"Troy?" they all said at the same time. Troy looked over at them and gave them a nod.

"Wait, the passenger side is opening and yes!" Shane jumped out of the car, book bag in hand. She stopped when she noticed everyone staring at her.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked.

"Um have you seen the giant crowd of kids staring at me? Maybe I should just go back home, I hear home schooling is really great." She turned back to the car but Troy stopped her.

"Whoa whoa whoa, you're not going anywhere. Come on don't be shy, besides those are all my friends, remember the guys staring at you yesterday?" she looked at Chad, Jason and Zeke who had the same goofy grins on.

"Right, them…but what about everyone else?"

"Don't worry about them, look just take my hand and I promise you'll feel better." He outstretched his hand and she looked at it for a second before taking it. She readjusted the strap on her shoulder and they started walking towards the school.

"Do you always get this much attention when you're walking into school?"

"Well not this much, they're just surprised to see such a pretty girl walking with me." She blushed and they continued. When they got to everyone all the guys rushed over to Troy and Shane.

"Hi, I'm Chad."

"Hi Chad, I'm Shane, nice to see you again."

"What does she mean again?" Taylor asked. He completely ignored her.

"You're going to have to let me drive that car sometime," he said.

"Sure."

"I'm Jason."

"I'm Steve."

"I'm Zeke."

"I'm Zac." Boys started introducing themselves to her.

"Ok guys, she needs to go and get her schedule, you can talk to her during lunch," Troy said, pulling Shane away.

"Phew, man that was crazy," she said.

"You sure did draw a crowd."

"Are you jealous that I'm taking your worshippers away?" he laughed.

"Please, you can't compete with this." She laughed and slapped his shoulder.

"Ok, who was that?" Sharpay asked once Shane and Troy were inside.

"The girl of my dreams," Zeke said.

"Zeke!" Sharpay yelled.

"I mean she's Troy's new neighbor, we saw her yesterday."

"Those people are loaded, they have a Range Rover, a 7-Series, a CTS and a G-Wagon," Chad said.

"Not to mention that they moved into the nicest house in town," Jason added.

"Man they way she is formed I can…" Chad started but was smacked by Taylor.

"Walk us into school now!" Sharpay yelled. They quickly put their arms around their girlfriends and walked into school.

Gabriella watched the crazy scene unfold before her and couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe one girl was getting so much attention, especially from Troy.

'_Am I jealous?' _she asked herself. She shook it off and walked into school.

"Hello Troy, how may I help you?" Ms. Sanchez, head of the office, asked.

"Hi Ms. Sanchez, she need her schedule."

"Ok, name?"

"Shane Damon."

"Shane? That's a unique name."

"Thank you." Ms. Sanchez handed Shane her schedule and she and Troy walked out of the office.

"Alright let me hear them."

"Ok, Drama, calculus, art, English, Economics and I finish off the day in study hall."

"Ok, we have everything together except Calculus, I have Integrated and Art, where I have P.E. instead."

"Well then to drama we go." They stopped by Shane's assigned locker and dropped off her jacket, Troy's was a few down so they went to his then headed over to Darbus' class.

"New student?" Darbus asked when Shane and Troy walked into class.

"Yea, hi I'm Shane."

"Nice to meet you Shane, it's a waste to take a seat because we are going to be heading over to the auditorium now anyways so just wait for the rest of the class to get here."

"Ok." A few moments later Chad and everyone else walked in.

"Hi Shane," he said.

"Hey Chad." Troy leaned in to Chad's ear.

"Keep this up and you're not going to have a girlfriend anymore." Chad looked back at Taylor who was looking at him angrily.

"Yea," he walked over to Taylor and put his arm around her.

"Ready to go class?" Darbus asked. They walked out and made their way to the auditorium.

Gabriella saw Shane and Troy walking next to each other and decided to do something.

"Hey Troy."

"Oh hey Gabriella, this is Shane."

"Hi," Shane said. Gabriella gave her a fake smile and wrapped her arms around Troy's.

"Gabbi you have Shane for calculus."

"Really? How cool," she said a little too enthusiastically.

"Yea."

"Hey Shane," Chad said, Taylor next to him.

"Chad how many times have you said hi to me today?"

"Like four and that's the last time," Taylor said, pulling him away. Shane looked to her side and saw Zeke.

"Hi Zeke."

"You remembered my name?" Sharpay rolled her eyed.

"Um, yea, why does that surprise you so much?"

"I never though a girl like you would."

"A girl like me?"

"Yea one that's so beaut…"

"Ok come on Zeke," Sharpay said, yanking him away. All the other boys were taken away by girls that weren't even their girlfriends and Shane was left alone.

"Welcome to East High," Shane said to herself.

"Ok, I have some stage work to do so just talk among yourselves and keep it low," Darbus said as they walked into the auditorium. Shane sat down a few rows behind everyone and took out her notebook.

"Why is Shane sitting by herself?" Troy asked.

"Because nobody wants to sit with her duh," Gabriella said. Chad started sitting up.

"Chad if your butt lifts up one more inch this relationship is over," Taylor said. Chad obeyed and sat back down.

"Well I feel bad, so I'll see you guys later," Troy said.

"But…" Gabriella started but he was already half way up the row.

"Hey," he said, sitting down next to Shane.

"Hey, um what are you doing here?"

"I just came to sit with you; if you want me to leave I'll…"

"No, you can stay, it's just that all your friends are over there and I would think that you wanted to sit with them."

"And leave you all alone over here? I don't think so."

"Now you see what I meant about the whole not making friends thing?"

"Yea, it's kind of harsh."

"Tell me about it."

"So what you got there?" he asked looking at her notebook.

"I'm just drawing something."

"What?" she let out a sigh and showed it to him.

"Wow, this is really good."

"It's what I saw when you handed me your hand." The picture was right after she had gotten out of the car that morning. All the kids were in the background but Troy was standing next to her with his hand outstretched, the caption saying "Just take my hand and I promise you'll feel better."

"You have anything else in there?" she nodded and handed him the notebook. He laughed when he turned to the one of Chad, Zeke and Jason standing outside Troy's house. Their eyes were popping out and they had their idiotic grins on. "Man your art teacher is going to love these."

Gabriella looked back at Troy and Shane and saw them looking at a notebook, laughing.

"I so don't like her," Sharpay said.

"I know, who does she think she is coming in here and flirting with our boyfriends," Taylor said.

"And look at her all over Troy, ugh," Gabriella said.

"Guys, come on she's just a girl," Jason said.

"Just a girl? She's…" Chad started but looked at the evil glare Taylor was sending him and shut up.

"I really hope she doesn't go to Troy's party, if not I see some serious drama unfolding," Sharpay said.

"Didn't you hear? Troy's party might now happen."

"What? It better. That's the best party of the year," Sharpay said.

"Well unless he finds a house there won't be a party of the year."


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is dedicated to xxSamrinaxx**

Shane's first week at East High went by quickly and before anybody knew it, it was Friday. Over the course of the week Shane and Troy grew closer driving Gabriella insane. Troy would walk Shane to every class, sit with her at lunch, they would always come and leave school together and they were always talking and laughing.

"Alright I'll see you guys tonight," Troy said as he walked out of school with Shane.

"Bye guys," Shane said. The boys smiled and the girls glared. She didn't know what she was doing wrong. All week long she was nice to them and tried talking to them but they all seemed to be giving her the cold shoulder.

"You ok?" Troy asked when they got into the car.

"Yeah."

"No you're not, tell me what's wrong."

"It's the girls. I'm being nice to them but they all still seem to hate me. If this is how it's going to be all year I'm not sure I want to come here."

"They'll lighten up, I promise." He gave her a reassuring smile and started the car.

Shane had fixed Troy's party dilemma by having it at her house so when they got home they got to decorating.

"I hate that girl! You know she let Troy have his party at her house? I swear all she wants to do is show off!"

Gabriella yelled.

"She's totally trying to take away all our boyfriends," Taylor said.

"I want my Jason to keep his eyes on me but all he does is stare at her all day," Kelsi said.

"We need to bring that girl down. We need to find her flaw and show everybody that she's not perfect," Sharpay said before an evil smile spread across her face. "I have an idea."

Troy and Shane were well into decorating when the doorbell rang.

"I'm going to get that, you sure you don't need me to hold the ladder?" Shane asked.

"I'll be fine." She walked into the foyer and opened the door.

"Gabbi, hey," she said nicely.

"Hi."

"So what are you doing here?"

"Oh well I thought I could help you guys set up."

"That'd be great, come in." she walked into the beautiful house.

'_This place is so nice…bitch,'_ she said to herself.

"_Whoa!" _they heard Troy yell, followed by a loud crash.

They ran into the living room and Troy was on the floor covered in streamers and confetti.

"What happened?" Shane and Gabriella asked.

"I lost my footing and fell off the ladder.

"Well are you all right?"

"Yeah." he stood up. "I'm fine."

"You cut yourself," Shane said.

"Oh, will you look at that."

"Come into the kitchen and I'll clean it up."

Gabriella found this to be the perfect opportunity to go through with her plan.

"Hey Shane where's your room? I want to put my purse up there."

"Upstairs, last door on your left."

"Ok thanks."

She walked upstairs and up to Shane's room. She closed the door behind her and started going through Shane's stuff.

"Come on there has to be something around here somewhere," she said. She looked through all her desk drawers then under her bed. She was going through her closet when she found a box up in the back corner. She brought it down and opened it up.

"Jackpot." She put some of the contents in her bag and put the box back.

Shane helped Troy into the kitchen and he climbed up on the counter.

She got a first aid kit and rolled up his jeans. When she put the alcohol on his leg he squealed.

"Pansy, sit still."

"But it burns."

"Suck it up." She cleaned up the cut then put some healing ointment on it and a bandage.

"Thanks doc, do I get a lollipop?"

"Sorry, fresh out."

"How about a kiss?"

"Awe…I'm out of those too." she gave him a pat on the shoulder and put the kit away.

They heard footsteps coming down the stairs and walked into the living room.

"Sorry but I have to go, I'll see you guys later, bye."

Before Troy and Shane could say anything she was out the door.

"Ok?" Shane said before the continued decorating.

As Gabriella walked out to her Jetta Chad pulled up.

"Hey Gabbi."

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Just coming by to help."

"Well he's in there with Shane."

"See you later." He quickly walked into the house.

She got into her car and picked up her cell phone, sending a text message to Kelsi, Sharpay and Taylor.

_**Meet me at my house in ten minutes; I got something.**_

"Hey guys," Chad said.

"What's up Chad?" Troy said.

Shane looked around.

"Something up Shane?"

"Just making sure your girlfriend isn't going to pop out anywhere and kill me for talking to you."

He smiled and hugged her.

"Don't worry, no Taylor. What happened to your leg Troy?"

"He fell off the ladder," Shane said.

"Thanks, I was going to feed him a super cool story."

"Oh, my bad. Anyways Chad you can take the streamers job while Troy decorates the Christmas tree."

"You sure you're parents don't want to do this with you?"

"Positive, they're too busy."

"What do your parents do anyways?"

"They own the Cechi hotel chain." **(Made it up)**

"Cool."

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" Chad asked.

"Nope."

"Really?"

"Yes really Chad."

"Well you know Troy doesn't have a girlfriend."

"I've learned that much since I've met him."

She and Troy exchanged smiles and they continued decorating.

"Ok what do you have?" Sharpay asked Gabriella once Kelsi and Taylor got to her house.

"Check this out."

She took out the box and poured the contents on the bed. There were expulsion papers and a bunch of detention slips. There were pictures of the Shane and her friends doing drugs and drinking and smoking.

"This girl is a freaking delinquent."

"Wait until everyone at east high finds out perfect Shane isn't so perfect."

"I say we pass all the stuff around at the party. But we have to wait until everyone is there."

"Great idea Gabriella."

After devising their plan they left to get ready for the party.

"Well I think this place looks pretty amazing," Troy said when they finished decorating Shane's house.

"I conquer."

"So I'm going to take a quick shower and I'll be back here soon."

"Ok, not a problem."

Shane smiled and Troy walked downstairs.

_One hour later_

Troy walked up the steps of Shane's house and knocked on the door. Elisa the house maid opened the door.

"Hey Troy, come on in. Shane is upstairs."

"Thanks Elisa."

Troy headed up and knocked on Shane's door.

"_Come in," _she said from the other side.

She smiled at Troy when he walked in and he sat on her bed.

"So are you ready for the flyest party you have ever been to?" Troy asked Shane.

She laughed and sat down next to him.

"Promise me you will never say that again."

"It was pretty dumb huh?"

She widened her eyes in agreement and got up to look at herself in the mirror. Troy stood next to her.

"You look great," he said.

"Thanks, so do you."

He put his hand on her shoulder and spun her around.

"You are beautiful."

"So are you. I mean…"

"Don't worry, I got you," he said before kissing her.

"I've wanted that to happen since the first time I saw you," she said happily.

"That's something we have in common."

He kissed her again and then they headed downstairs.


End file.
